pokemon_sinnoh_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Izzy
Izzy is an aspiring Pokémon Coordinator from Neighborly Town that strives to become Top Coordinator and be the best in the region. He is the main protagonist of Pokémon: Sinnoh Adventures and is a skilled Coordinator. Throughout his journey, he's traveled through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Izzy is notable for his enthusiastic attitude for Contests and his antagonistic nature when angered by a rival or enemy. Biography Series Sinnoh Era Platinum Izzy began his journey in his hometown of Neighborly Town in the Sinnoh region. Following in the footsteps of his older brothers who decided to challenge Gyms to compete in the Sinnoh League and become a Pokemon Ranger, Izzy wanted to start off fresh by leaving his hometown. Choosing to compete in Contests after revealing his aspirations of becoming Top Coordinator, he headed off to Sandgem Town to receive his first Pokemon. Picking the -type Chimchar, both he and his new companion began their journey to the Grand Festival. Along the way, Izzy met a wide variety of trainers and forged friendly rivalries with the likes of Aria of Daybreak Town, Dawn of Twinleaf Town and Zoey of Snowpoint City. He caught an Eevee as his first ever caught Pokemon, a Wurmple who would later become a Beautifly following evolving from Silcoon in a battle with Aria's Cascoon, and a Starly that evolved into a Staravia. Using Eevee for his first contest after hearing about its whereabouts being in Neighborly Town, Eevee dazzled the crowd and judges by showcasing its gracefulness when defeating Izzy's opponent Akira's Raichu, earning him his first ribbon. Not long after, Izzy and his newly evolved Beautifly made it to the final round of the Eveanant City Pokemon Contest where Beautifly narrowly defeated Izzy's opponent Sammy's Altaria, upping the ribbon count to two. Battle Dimension Following the success in winning two ribbons, Izzy competed in the Wallace Cup at Lake Valor to win the prestigious Aqua Ribbon. Before this, he acquired a new rival in Jessilina, a quirky yet ferocious Coordinator with a unique team of six. At the Wallace Cup, Izzy met Avery of Olympiad City, a dual trainer competing in both contests and gym battles. He also met Mason of Solaceon Town and Sugar of Pastoria City, another ferocious Coordinator with a deceptive tenacity to win. During the Appeals Round of the Wallace Cup, Beautifly was showcased and helped advance him to the Battle Round with 15 other Coordinators. The following day, Staravia won the Round 1 battle and Eevee, the Round 2 battle, making Izzy reach the Top 4 with rivals Aria, Dawn, and Zoey. Beautifly defeated Aria's Roselia, leading to Izzy's final battle against Dawn and her Piplup. Eevee fought in the final round and with its newly learned Iron Tail would've won the battle for Izzy but time ran out, giving Dawn the win. After the Wallace Cup, Izzy and his team of four trained extensively. During that time Izzy caught an Elekid who wound up being his strongest of the five. Continuing on in the journey, Izzy met up with Aria again and battled her newly caught Glameow with his Elekid. He and Sugar argued consistently over who was the better Coordinator every time they saw each other after Sugar's reveal of her third ribbon. Fueled by his need to do better than Sugar, Izzy competed for his third ribbon in the Sandalstraw Pokemon Contest with Aria and Jessilina. He faltered at the Appeals Round, greatly discouraging himself and his Pokemon. Galactic Battles After losing the Sandalstraw Town contest, Izzy continued to train. While training, he met new friends and went on multiple excursions, notably the Pokemon Summer Academy with some of his rivals. During training for upcoming contests, Izzy's Beautifly learned Silver Wind while Eevee learned Dig and Ice Beam. After finally finding an area with a contest nearby in Simpson City, Beautifly and Eevee's new moves were utilized in the Double Performance and Double Battle portions of the contests. Going against Aria once again, this time with her newly evolved Empoleon and Roselia, Izzy reigned supreme to win the ribbon, upping the count to three finally. With the win, invigoration ensued. Because of this, Chimchar evolved into Monferno and learned Flame Wheel and Mach Punch and Staravia evolved into Staraptor, learning Aerial Ace immediately and Close Combat not far afterwards. Along with this, Izzy met arguably his biggest rival next to Aria, Ursula. With her snooty personality and arrogance, Izzy often argued with her similarly to Sugar and they competed in three consecutive contests together. Competing first in Chocovine Town, Izzy finally used Elekid for the Appeals Round, which helped him advance to the Battle Round. Using Monferno next for the Battle Rounds, Izzy quickly reached the Top 4 where he was to battle against Ursula. Ursula brought out her Garchomp and in the end, savagely destroyed Monferno, causing it to faint and lose the round. Ursula went on to win the ribbon, angering Izzy and especially Monferno who promised to get stronger in order to beat Garchomp next time. While Monferno wasn't used for the next contest in Starbright Town, it did learn Close Combat. Elekid also evolved into Electabuzz and learned two new moves, Electro Ball and Thunder Punch and Beautifly through training learned Aerial Ace and Safeguard. At the Starbright Contest, Beautifly and Staraptor showed off their aerial abilities in the Appeals Round to advance themselves to the Battle Rounds. Successful in the Top 8 match, they then battled Sugar and her two Pokemon Masquerain and Raichu. Despite the type disadvantages, they prevailed in order to make the final round against Ursula. Having evolved her two Eevee into Flareon and Vaporeon to make it through the Appeals Round, Ursula used her two new Eeveelutions to battle against Beautifly and Staraptor. Despite having the advantage in that both of them could fly, Beautifly and Staraptor failed to defeat Ursula, once again earning Ursula a ribbon for herself. After losing yet again, Izzy took off to Snowpoint City to rest up and think up new strategies. During the break, Snorunt was caught and Electabuzz learned two more moves, Discharge and Dynamic Punch. With his new Snorunt, Izzy trained Electabuzz for his new contest, deciding it would be best for the Battle Round. Izzy then traveled to Beasley Town and witnessed Ursula signing up. The two promised to see each other at the final round, with Ursula gloating that she'd obtain her final ribbon against him, indicating that Izzy's loses against her aided in Ursula receiving her third and fourth ribbons. At the contest, Electabuzz was the Appeals Round and successfully utilized Electro Ball and Dynamic Punch to create sparks, wowing the crowd and judges. Monferno was used for the Battle Rounds and Izzy made it to the finals with Ursula, as promised after defeating Mason and his newly revealed Umbreon. As the match went on, Ursula had the upper hand until Monferno learned Flamethrower and used it to overwhelm Garchomp's next attack. Once time ran out, Izzy and Monferno had won, earning him his fourth ribbon. Izzy then returned back to Snowpoint City and eventually captured a Sneasel, which would join his team as its last member after being substituted for Staraptor. On the way to the next contest, Izzy stumbled upon an elder that asked him if he'd like a baby Pokemon. Not ever having one, Izzy quickly agreed to keep it, which ended up being an Eevee. As Eevee was young, Izzy did not capture it in a Pokeball and thus carried it around. Returning back to Snowpoint City due to it being the closest city, Snorunt evolved into Glalie after a mock contest battle and finally learned Ice Beam. Izzy resided in Snowpoint City's Pokemon Center for a while and constantly switched out his Pokemon for training. During the training, many of Izzy's Pokemon learned new moves including Eevee, Staraptor, Electabuzz, Glalie, Sneasel, and the baby Eevee who learned Take Down (Eevee), Steel Wing, Brave Bird, and Sky Attack (Staraptor), Thunderbolt (Electabuzz), Gyro Ball, Hyper Beam, Blizzard, and Ice Fang (Glalie), Fury Swipes (Sneasel), and Tackle and Sand Attack (baby Eevee) respectively. Also during this Sneasel obtained a Razor Fang from a resident in Snowpoint City. Grand Festival Phenomenon With an abundance of newness, Izzy becomes ready to acquire his fifth and final ribbon. On the way to the nearby contest, Beautifly learned Solar Beam. After arriving in Sundale City for its contest, Izzy was surprised by the amount of rivals who were there to both compete and watch on. He eventually used Glalie for the Appeals Round and watched Mason and Sugar not make it to the next round. For the battle rounds, Izzy used both Beautifly and Glalie to make it to the final round. Going against Dawn and her Togekiss, Izzy used Beautifly. Following a nearly devastating Aura Sphere used by Togekiss, Beautifly managed to deflect it long enough to power up her Solar Beam which hit Togekiss, causing her to faint. This won Izzy his fifth and final ribbon granted his eligibility to compete in the upcoming Grand Festival. After the win, Izzy traveled to Sandgem Town to visit Professor Rowan. While in Sandgem Town, Electabuzz was revealed to have evolved into Electivire and Izzy learned from the professor that his baby Eevee was old enough to evolve and that his older Eevee did not want to evolve. With that, Eevee decided to evolve into Leafeon, leading to the trek to Eterna Forest. During the trek, Eevee learned Giga Impact and the baby Eevee evolved into Leafeon. After returning to Sandgem Town, Eevee went through an accident at the lab and accidentally evolved into all of its Eeveelutions. However, it resolved and returned back to its normal self. Izzy then returned to his hometown of Neighborly Town to train for the Grand Festival. While at home, Izzy and his eight Pokemon trained constantly. Sneasel evolved into Weavile and learned four new moves and Electivire and Leafeon also learned new moves. Just before leaving for the Grand Festival Monferno evolved into Infernape, becoming the last to do so. At the Grand Festival all eight of Izzy's Pokemon were utilized. Beautifly was the first as she was used for the Appeals Round. In the top 64 round, Electivire and Infernape were used followed by Glalie and Staraptor in the Top 32. In the Top 16, Izzy had to battle against his rival Ursula. Using Infernape once again and now Leafeon, the two defeated Ursula's Garchomp and Kirlia to advance to the Top 8 where Izzy battled against his original rival Aria. Electivire and Weavile went up against her Roserade and Purugly and won, making Izzy a semi-finalist. In the Top 4 match against Dawn, Beautifly and Eevee battled Dawn's Buneary and Quilava to reach the final round. After a long fought battle, Dawn prevailed as the winner, eliminating Izzy and ending his dream of being Top Coordinator. Izzy then watched Zoey beat Dawn to become Top Coordinator and receive the Ribbon Cup. Following the end of the Grand Festival, Izzy returned back home and met up with his mother Eliza and older twin brothers Ben and Kellyn. All three congratulated him on reaching the Top 4 and hoped that he'd continue following his dream. Just before leaving to go watch his brothers compete in the Sinnoh League, Izzy caught a Slugma that he eventually traded for his mother's Venonat, making it his final caught Pokemon in Sinnoh. After Ben and Kellyn's loses in the league, Izzy learned that the Hoenn region held contests and had its own Grand Festival. Because of this, he decided to travel to Hoenn and begin a new journey. Taking only Beautifly, Eevee, and Glalie, Izzy headed off via ship. Hoenn Era A New Start Road to the Big Leagues Hoenn Adventures Kanto Era Battle Frontier Johto Era Johto Adventures Aspirations Enhanced Whirl Islands Pokémon On hand At Home Traded Given Away Achievements Sinnoh Ribbons Hoenn Ribbons Johto Ribbons Grand Festival Ranking Izzy placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival (Top 4) *Sinnoh Wallace Cup (Runner-up) *Hoenn Grand Festival (Top 8) *Johto Wallace Cup (Runner-up) *Johto Grand Festival (Top 16) Badges Whirl Islands #Leaf Badge #Crag Badge #Frozen Badge #Mystic Badge #Smog Badge Pokemon Championship Battle *Whirl Islands League: Champion Tournaments *Wavington City Water Pokemon Tournament: Winner; received a King's Rock for winning Kanto *Whirl Cup: Top 4 Trivia Gallery Category:Pokemon Coordinator